House Call
by megamatt09
Summary: Harry's new job brings him to the doorstep of so many frustrated women. Some content may not be suitable for some readers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter arrived at Stately Malfoy Manor. He snorted at the peacocks that were lined up on the driveway. Some of them resembled both Lucius and Draco in some twisted way, he'd imagine. The young man made his quick strides up the driveway.

He made sure the warrant was secured. The Department of Magical Affairs, a subsection of the official British government, was the worst nightmare of the British Ministry of Magic. Harry and a few other individuals helped establish it after the war. He had numerous favors that he could call in by virtue of being Harry Potter.

By the time the old crones at the Ministry realized what was happening, it was too late. The young wizard made his way up to the front door. There was a warrant that indicated that Lucius had some prohibited items. Given the new found and independent power from the Ministry of Magic, there's no way that Lucius was going to buy his way out of this one. Harry would have done a dance if he knew that he would have looked extremely absurd by doing something along those lines.

He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't quite know what to expect. Likely rudeness of Lucius or worst, Draco decided to answer the door.

He would have thought the little snot rag would have been more grateful after Harry saved him from being burned to death. One would think that. One would be wrong through.

She opened the door. Harry looked at her and she was stunning. Platinum blonde hair came down, showcasing her soft cheekbones and alluring violet eyes. She had soft lips, looking like they had barely been touched for a long time. They were extremely juicy looking as well. She had a firm body that would be the envy of most women half of her age. Said body was encased in a rather short bathrobe that stopped at the apex of her thighs. Her legs were long and stunning, to show her creamy, delicious flesh.

Her legs looked soft to the touch.

She was so beautiful. The type of beauty that was dangerous. Her name was Narcissa Black-Malfoy, and she looked at Harry with interest.

"Mr. Potter, this is an unexpected surprise," she commented to him. She looked him over. "I have to congratulate you on your new post and how you obtained that power. It was a move far worthy of Slytherin, even more so than some Slytherins."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry remarked to her. There was a smile on her face when she stepped back.

"Please, call me Narcissa," she said. She leaned down a little bit, to show her amazing cleavage through the edge of her bathrobe. "But I'm certain that you're not here for pleasantries, are you?"

"I'm here because your husband has items that are questionable here," Harry said.

"Well, that's not unexpected," Narcissa commented in a bored voice. "He tends to be rather careless. All the gold that he loses trying to cover up these matters, it's really sloppy really."

She only stayed with her husband to maintain appearances. Lucius slept in a separate wing of the house from her. Where he did whatever he did in his free time. Narcissa honestly didn't care. She entertained her equally frustrated fellow pureblood wives in the opposite wing of the house.

"Is Lucius home?" Harry asked.

"No, he is abroad," Narcissa said. She smiled at him. "He won't be back for several days. But I figure that would be the best, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, Narcissa," Harry commented. She stepped to the side and allowed him inside.

He made his way over towards the entrance to Lucius's private chambers. He performed a few basic scanning spells to see if he had anything nasty to deal with before he entered. There was just a couple of small curses. It was nothing major.

Lucius obviously thought that no one would discover this place. He was that arrogant. Harry deactivated the curses and made his way down.

"First step is loose on the bottom, be careful," Narcissa warned him.

"Thanks, I see it," Harry answered.

He made his way down the steps and looked into the chamber. Lucius had a library. He was pretty sure that many of these texts were banned by the International Confederation of Wizards. Some of them detailed potions.

He figured some of these may have come from Snape's private library which Lucius inherited when he died. Or Snape gifted him a copy. It was hard to tell.

Harry saw an extremely suspicious looking black box on the floor. He could tell that it was pretty harmless when left unopened. When opened however, the mysterious box told a completely different story. Harry looked over his box and lifted it up.

He would have his people take a look at it, along with those books.

"We've hit the jackpot," he commented on the communicator. "I'll send these along so you can sort them out. Assume that they are lethal and have curses on them and approach with added caution. "

Harry did one more sweep in the building. Lucius was overseas and while there was nothing that could get him arrested off hand, he would have to go in for a hearing. If he refused to acknowledge the authority of the Department of Magical relations, then they would precede to the next step. He would let Susan and Daphne have that happy responsibility though. Harry was just the curse expert. And the heavy wand to take out uppity purebloods if they tried to resist the authority.

"Narcissa, I need to speak to you!" Harry called.

"I'm upstairs in the master bedroom!" Narcissa called.

Harry was intrigued. The young man made his way up the steps. He kept his eyes open and his ears pealed.

The door was halfway open. He saw Narcissa sitting casually on the bed with her legs crossed. Her robe slid off in the process. She wore a lacy white bra covering her D-Cup breasts. Her flat and toned stomach was on display. Her body was tight and fit, with a pair of lacy white panties and a pair of long stockings along with a garter belt.

"Your husband will need to come into a hearing when he gets back," Harry said.

"Just merely a hearing," Narcissa said, with a raised eyebrow. She looked at Harry with an inviting smile.

Harry moved closer towards her.

"How much further depends on how Lucius cooperates with our authority," Harry answered. He stepped towards her, getting closer.

"I should feel that Lucius might not be in a good position," Narcissa commented. She slowly swung her legs off of the bed and got up. She slowly sauntered towards Harry.

The hypnotic swaying of her hips caused Harry's mind to be momentarily distracted by it.

"I figured that you might find something incriminating, but I'm not sure what it might be," Narcissa added. She stepped closer towards Harry. She looked into his bright eyes. "I figured the tip would bring you hear but…..I actually had other intentions of bringing you here."

Narcissa closed the gap between her and Harry. His arms wrapped around her slim waist when he looked her in close.

"Oh, I see," Harry commented to her.

Narcissa felt Harry back her up a little bit.

"And what makes you think that I'm going along with it?" Harry asked her. He leaned closer towards her and whispered in her ear. "Hmm?"

"You do realize the last time I've been with a man, and I use the term loosely considering my husband, was when Draco was conceived," Narcissa said. She sighed. She slowly placed her finger down the side of his neck and traced down it. She undid the front of his shirt. "It's been a long time. Sure I've played with other witches that were of a same situation that I was."

Narcissa pushed her fingers down his chest. The horny MILF undid the front of his shirt when she worked with him.

"And if you consider Lucius is the only man I've been with, I haven't been with a real man," Narcissa commented. She absent-mindedly trailed down his chest and abs, running her fingers up and down him. She slowly worked down his pants. "Are you going to indulge me, Harry? I'm so lonely, and I'm so horny."

Harry grabbed her arms and caused her to squeal. He pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her back onto the bed.

Narcissa wondered if she was going to bite off more than she could chew. He kissed her fiercely and roughly. Her body squirmed underneath him. His tongue jammed down her throat and she returned the kiss.

He let go of the kiss and left her panting.

"Take me, lover, take me," Narcissa begged him.

"Get on your knees," Harry ordered her.

Narcissa obediently slid off of the bed. Harry thought that was the hottest thing ever when she slunk to her knees before him, preparing to worship her new god.

"Take off my pants," Harry said firmly.

Narcissa ravenously attacked Harry's pants. She pulled them down and exposed his throbbing manhood.

"Oh, is that for me?" Narcissa asked in a little girl's voice.

She wrapped her hand around his engorged rod. She slowly pumped her hand up and down him.

"Take it in your mouth," Harry ordered her.

Narcissa felt a shudder of pleasure through her body. The fact Harry pretty much controlled her with a single statement excited her. She bathed his cock in salvia and covered it.

Like an elegant whore, Narcissa took his cock into her mouth. Harry smiled when she wrapped her tight mouth around it. She gagged when his cock went into her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her. " Never had something so big in your mouth, have you?"

Harry grabbed onto her head and forced his thick member deep into her mouth. He speared it into her Narcissa's throat.

"I know you haven't," Harry whispered. "But you've wanted to, didn't you?"

Narcissa maintained a level of momentum she thought was acceptable. She spiked her mouth down onto his rod.

"Nothing but a high class whore," Harry added. She looked up at him with a simmering look in her eyes. Her hot, wet mouth worked him over.

She thought that her jaw was going to get sore from the constant sucking and fucking of her mouth. She felt her nipples hard. Harry really worked her, putting her through the paces.

Adrenaline hit hard. Narcissa really wanted to earn that reward. His manhood spiked into her mouth. He took his throbbing cock into her mouth. Her throat opened up to gag on his cock.

"Ah, the rich bitch can't handle a real cock, can she?" Harry taunted her.

Narcissa was determined to get him into the depths of her throat. She managed to gain some needed momentum and take Harry through the finish line. Her soft hand fondled his balls.

It was just like one of her toys. Only bigger, more interactive, and….well it was actually different. Narcissa didn't know what analogy she was going for.

Her hand rubbed his balls and tried to coax his cum out into her mouth. Her salvia splattered against his cock when she kept working him deep down into her throat.

He groaned when her mouth worked him over. Seconds passed when he was about ready to feel the roaring rush of cum. He spiked deep into her mouth.

His thick cum churned his balls and shot into her mouth. Narcissa was careful not to waste a drop. She brought herself.

"Damn, bitch, you're making me cum, try not to choke," Harry groaned.

Narcissa was determined to suck all of his thick juicy cum from his cock. She knew that there was more where that came from. The juicy treat kept churning into her mouth. The blonde MILF felt herself brought completely breathless.

Harry reached down and pulled her up to a standing position. He hurled her onto the bed to exert his dominance over her.

The rough handing caused Narcissa's hips to twitch and her legs to spread. He reached over and ripped off her panties. She wore nothing but a stockings, a thong, and a garter belt. He ran his finger deep into her pussy.

"Tight, I like it," Harry said. He pumped his finger in and out of her rapidly and blew her mind. "But don't worry, I have ways making it fit."

He tore off her bra and cupped her tits. He grabbed her large and firm breasts, cupping them hard and roughly.

Narcissa moaned. Harry's hands ran over her tits and he played with them. His throbbing manhood inched closer towards her.

He spread her hot pussy lips. His cock pushed into her. Narcissa moaned when he pushed into her body inch by inch.

"So big," Narcissa begged him.

"That's only half," Harry whispered. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to turn her head. "Spread your legs and really work for it."

Harry pushed his manhood deep into her when he spread her legs. She moaned loudly when his thick manhood pushed deep into her body. The busty MILF felt him go into her. He touched her in the most delightful places.

He was all the way inside her. He was all the way inside her and Narcissa loved being violated with this huge cock. It worked between her legs. He held the back of her head and pumped deep into her from behind.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard," Narcissa begged him. He pulled all the way out of her nearly and pushed it in.

"I've got you cumming already," Harry whispered. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back when he continued to fuck her snug twat from behind. "Just think, you're going to pass out by the time that I'm done. How backed up are you?"

"Very, very, fuck me, fuck me!" Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs.

She felt Harry assault her tight and neglected pussy from behind.

"You now belong to me," Harry whispered. He nibbled on her ear. "Do you understand?"

"YESS!" Narcissa moaned. Harry slowed down his thrusts in response to a torturous call whilst simultaneously denying her release.

"I can't hear you!" Harry sang in her ear. He barely was inside her. Only the tip of his cock tortured her swollen lips!"

"YES!" Narcissa yelled a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you!" Harry sang. "Why don't you tell me who your pussy belongs to?"

"My pussy belongs to Harry Fucking Potter!" Narcissa yelled.

Harry grabbed her hips and spiked himself into her. The jolt of pleasure that went through her nerves overstimulated her senses.

He pumped himself deep into her pussy. The beautiful MILF got more than she bargained for. She felt the power of him.

He could bring her to a shrieking orgasm with the merest touch. When he fucked her cunt, it brought her to something else.

She felt pure and absolute bliss. Her hands locked onto the sheet when he pumped into her. He gave several long and slow strokes.

"Are you still with me?" Harry asked her.

Narcissa felt her nipples harden with the lust she felt. Harry rammed himself into her. He dominated her cunt and violated it. Her pussy gushed when he worked into her.

"You better be because I'd be very disappointed if you pass out before I'm done with you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm with you," she moaned.

Harry pulled out of her suddenly. Narcissa whined when she felt a loss deep with her. She watched Harry lie back on the bed.

"On top of me and ride me," Harry demanded.

Narcissa crawled over towards his cock. She slowly pushed herself up. She rubbed her slick lips against his engorged tool. From this position, she could see how large it was. It stood straight up to the ceiling. It was twelve inches long and beyond, not to mention extremely thick.

She closed her eyes. No pain, no gain after all. And her pussy ached instantly the moment that it was out of her. She wanted to gain a lot. She wanted to gain his cock deep inside her body.

The beautiful blonde pulled herself deep onto him. Her breasts jiggled in front of his face. They were extremely tantalizing.

Narcissa brought herself down onto his rod. It filled her completely. She had to spread her legs far for it to get all the way into her. She arched herself back, her tits pushed out and primed for molestation.

"Yes, good girl, now ride me, ride me until I cum in you," Harry ordered her.

He reached towards her and cupped her tit in his hand. He rolled his hand over her and channeled magic through his hand. The blonde speared herself deep down onto him. His throbbing manhood kept going into her body.

Narcissa felt him play with her breasts. Her right breast was squeezed and then her left. Her body was getting more attention with this one session from her new master than it had in over twenty years of marriage.

Harry leaned towards her and pushed his face between her delicious melons. He sucked them and feasted upon her sweaty chest.

Narcissa went absolutely wild from his actions. He kept working her to a frenzy when she bounced higher and higher on him.

"Please, please, oh please, oh that's it!" she moaned.

Her body was getting extremely sweat and sticky. Her thighs felt a need for him to cum inside her.

"Cum in me, cum in my pussy, I need it, please!" Narcissa whispered.

"You'd like me to cum inside you, wouldn't you?" Harry asked. He grabbed her shapely ass when she bounced down onto it. "You'd like me to knock you up with my heir, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Narcissa whimpered. The thought of this virile young wizard giving her a taboo child drove her completely nuts.

She was pretty sure she was on a potion of some sort, but her haze of lust presented her from remembering that.

Her breasts bounced when she drove herself down onto him. His thick cock went deeper into her depths and parted her legs.

"So big, so very fucking big," Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs. "Cum in me!"

"Here I go, I'm going to knock you up, you rich bitch," Harry groaned. Narcissa's hot thighs closed around him. His hands explored her body.

She worked his cock harder and harder. She was determined to have him cum deep inside her body.

Harry felt pure heaven wrap around his throbbing manhood. She spiked herself down onto him. His cum loaded balls released their gift into her.

Narcissa threw her head back and screamed for the heavens. His released his thick and creamy delight into her.

Narcissa collapsed; her battered raw pussy was overflowing. She felt completely wrecked but it was worth it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I may have to return for a follow up," he told her.

"I anticipate it," she whimpered. She collapsed down on the bed, finally out of steam. She was sure that her stamina would increase with future reinforcement. Someone like Harry would take something getting used to.

Harry left her to recover. He figured that he took some getting used to. Not that he ever fucked himself.

Technically there was that alternate dimensional female counterpart, but he was pretty sure it was a grey area whether that counted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter returned to the headquarters of the newly established Department of Meta-Human Affairs. The most powerful magical regulation body in the land or at least in Britain, because it was officially sanctioned by the government.

Harry didn't really want to criticize the British Ministry but they kept giving him reasons to do so because they were inept. So he couldn't feel guilty that he manipulated them into signing papers. If they had read what they were signing or at least had an attorney go over it. But that would make sense.

"So, did you nail Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry smiled and he looked at his personal assistant. She was a chocolate haired beauty with deep brown eyes and curly hair. She wore a tight female business suit that showed off all of the curves that she had to offer and she offered a number of them. She wore a pair of glasses that perched on her noses and silky stockings that went down to showcase her magnificent legs.

"I have enough to make Malfoy's life uncomfortable for a very long time, should be interesting to see how he defends what he found here," Harry answered. He looked at him. "Why don't you come into my office for coffee, Charlotte, and I'll tell you all about it?"

Charlotte Granger, well technically Charlotte Edwards since she got divorced by her worthless pile of snake excrement, she called a husband, knew what having coffee was code for. She followed Harry.

Her daughter was a classmate in Harry's year of Hogwarts. They ran into each other a couple of times, but honestly Charlotte's daughter kept to herself. She tried to save a group of first years from an attack from Voldemort's Death Eaters and that didn't end too well for her. A couple of thugs named Crabbe and Goyle were the ones that did her in.

She was glad that Harry was there during a trying time for her and offered her this position.

A position underneath Harry Potter had many perks and benefits, she would have to admit.

"Yes, I would enjoy the coffee," Charlotte said. She smiled at him when he lead her into his office. "So, Lucius is running scared?"

"He better be soon, because he isn't going up against the Wizengamot," Harry said. "The court will hear his defense out. They'll decide what to do with him. He may get slapped with a big fine at the very least and get put under observation."

"Andromeda told me that he slipped out of trouble before," Charlotte said. She knew enough about the magical world to pretty much have a good head about these things. "He claimed the Imperius Curse again."

"Yes, although it's curious that he'd rather admit that he's weak willed than a criminal," Harry said. He leaned back into the chair. "I might not have nailed Lucius Malfoy, but I nailed his wife."

"In a more literal sense, I assume," Charlotte commented. She looked over Harry.

"Yes, I left her wanting more, but not being able to handle it," Harry said. He saw that Charlotte sat on the edge of the desk. Her legs exposed and Harry placed his hand on her thigh. He slowly ran it up and down her leg.

Charlotte's legs parted instinctively. Harry stood inches away from her.

"But, I think that you know what that means, don't you?" Harry asked.

Charlotte nodded. Her young lover was about ready to make her his again. His fingers shifted her panties apart.

"I think that I'll take some of that coffee right now," Charlotte whispered. Harry's fingers pumped into her.

"I'm sure that you'll get a rush from this," Harry commented. He pushed his fingers into her dripping hot cunt.

The brunette bombshell lifted her hips. Harry parted her inner lips and she sighed deeply. Harry really knew how to rile her up.

Harry unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her bra clad breasts. Her large, round tits threatened to burst out of the bra that incased them.

"I think that they need some attention," Harry commented. He unclipped her bra.

Charlotte closed her eyes and felt the rush. Her breasts bounced out. Her brown nipples looked extremely suckable. Harry wrapped his mouth around them and sucked them.

"Harry," Charlotte moaned. She didn't know what she enjoyed more. His mouth on her breasts or his fingers in her pussy.

Her breasts ached for more of his tender affections. That tongue worked them nice. The fact his tongue vibrated off her nipples spurred a mini-vibration within Charlotte. The dark haired vixen breathed heavily when Harry clamped his mouth around her nipple.

Charlotte moaned when he continued to lick and suck her.

Harry allowed the pure pleasure of what he was doing to sink in. Charlotte's pussy ached.

"Time for some sugar in your coffee," Harry said. He parted her hips.

The beauty was wearing nothing but a pair of stockings, a garter belt, and her skirt. The fact Harry's long and wide dick slipped beneath her skirt caused things to become more erotic.

"Harry," Charlotte begged him. He teased her nipples with a quick lick and a quicker suck.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Please, fuck me," Charlotte begged him. The young woman parted her thighs when Harry was almost over her.

Harry slowly inched his way into her.

"The thrill is in the hunt, my brainy brunette," Harry said. Charlotte parted her legs when Harry worked her hips around him.

The young man pumped into her. Charlotte felt that this was right. The thrill was in the hunt. Harry's thick massive rod spiked into her dripping hot hole.

"Harry, oh Harry!" Charlotte moaned. She tried to wrap her arms around him.

Harry stifled her moan with a kiss. She returned the kiss with an increased fire. Their tongues began to battle for domination with each other.

Harry pushed back against her and showed that he was dominance.

"You might need to concede a battle to win a war, darling," Harry whispered. He slowly ran his fingers down her thigh. "How much do you want this?"

"I want all of this, very much," she begged him. Her needy cunt just begged for Harry.

"Well, you present an extremely compelling argument," Harry said. He almost pulled all the way out of her. He could see the despair in Charlotte's eyes. "But, perhaps you can convince me a little bit more?"

"Harry, please fuck me!" Charlotte begged him.

"Well, if you insist," Harry commented. He pushed his massive cock deep into her dripping pussy and that caused her to split in half.

Charlotte could feel her pleasure slowly built up. Harry had a way of building towards a peak, towards an eruption. He didn't do it too soon. He could drive a woman to an orgasm within seconds from a mere touch, but why wait for it?"

"Something this hot, this juicy, it should be a sin," Harry whispered. He grabbed her breasts and caused her to moan underneath him. "But, I guess that you have a body made for sin."

Charlotte nodded. She tried to divert the strength she could to her pussy muscles. They ached somewhat and Harry couldn't hold back what he was doing.

The brunette felt him drive into her with one more deep thrust. He slowed down.

"You're going to cum with me in a minute," Harry whispered.

"You're driving me nuts," Charlotte said. She tried to lift her legs but she found that Harry held her in place. She only could move because of his will.

"Well, go nuts," Harry answered her. Charlotte tightened her pussy grip around him. Each push around his pole caused her to lose all sense of herself. "Yes, that's it, my beautiful vixen, go nuts!"

Harry heard her moaning underneath his body. She could get extremely vocal when Harry kept slamming into her body. The dark haired woman really pushed herself to the limits when Harry pounded into her.

Her large breast got pinched and squeezed.

Harry allowed her to slump on the desk and let the orgasm flow freely. Her juices stained the desk.

Harry pulled out of her and collected some of her delicious pussy juices on his fingers.

"Look at the mess you made," Harry said. He force fed them to Charlotte.

Charlotte ravenously ate his fingers. The brunette seemed to be extremely needing of a treat and she wanted him.

Harry flipped her over on the desk. His finger brushed inside her dripping hot cunt from behind and he fingered her.

"Your body belongs to me, your mind, your soul," Harry whispered.

"As long as I have that cock, I don't give a fuck!" Charlotte moaned. Harry continued to work her over.

"That's good, but you're going to get a fuck," Harry answered. His throbbing manhood spiked into her willing cunt.

Charlotte's needy lips clamped down onto his tool when he slammed her from behind. Harry recalled the first time he fucked her, how her cunt seemed tight from underuse.

"Oh, yes, yes, harder!" Charlotte yelled. "FUCK THIS BITCH DOGGY STYLE!"

"If you're going to be a bitch, I'm going to need a leash for you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Oh, that would be hot," Charlotte cooed.

"Figured that you'd be kinky enough to agree."

Charlotte felt Harry's strong, assertive hand strike her ass. His big cock buried inside her was just the tip of the iceberg. His hands touched all of the places that drove her wild.

Her orgasm continued to slowly build. Harry was making her wait for it. She used her cunt muscles to pleasure him when he rammed her from behind, harder, and harder.

Charlotte's pleasure picked up.

"You know, you're going to get a raise, if this keeps up," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Well, I better earn my keep then," Charlotte answered. He held onto her breasts when he pumped into her from behind.

Her dripping hot cunt worked his prick to an edge. Harry plowed hard into her extremely hard from behind.

"Oh, you're going to earn more than that, you're going to earn something that your slutty MILF body craves," Harry growled. He held her arms behind her back when he plowed her on the desk. The dark haired woman clenched his throbbing rod.

She wanted to earn every last drop of his dripping cum and she wasn't going to let up on him. Her hot pussy snugly wrapped around him.

Harry gave her a series of rapid fire thrusts when he pushed into her. His deep pushes brought her to the edge.

He allowed Charlotte's orgasm to be pushed completely free. The young man gave her a little more energy through his powers so she could keep cumming hard. She must have orgasmed a dozen times in rapid fire session and maybe felt so much more when Harry ran his hands over her body.

When she was worked up, Harry decided that fair was fair. He decided to give her what she craved so desperately.

His balls unleashed their load into her. Charlotte felt some of what Narcissa Malfoy felt earlier that day and what several other women have felt and would feel in the future.

He left his personal assistant slumped on the desk, her pussy overflowing with cum.

"You can have the rest of the afternoon off, but I expect you back here bright and early tomorrow morning for a follow up," Harry whispered in her ear.

"You're too kind," Charlotte said.

* * *

><p>Objectively speaking, Harry Potter might have had a couple of problems. He was a hoarder for starters. He liked to collect women. Given their other options, Harry thought that this was a noble vice.<p>

He returned to the overly large and outlandish castle. If you were going to live in luxury, you might as well go over the top with it. The castle was so big that it made Hogwarts look like the Burrow. And it was far more secure.

The walls were made of the most amazing architecture. The crystal structure on the castle powered it and the walls weren't weathered and worn like you would expect a castle of this age to be.

The hallway had a map that allowed him to access various areas of the castle. It was like the Marauders map, only with a bit more style. He could see everyone moving around the house and if he touched his hand to a certain area of the house, a portal would open up. It would transport him to an area of house.

It was pretty fucking epic if you asked Harry.

The young man decided to make his way to the living quarters. He placed his hand on the edge of the map and the portal opened up.

Harry saw a young Goth female sitting on the couch, casually sipping a coke and watching her stories. She wore a tight black top and a black pair of pants that fit tightly around her body. She wore a black leather choker device on her neck and fingerless black gloves. Her pale white skin gave her an exotic looking appeal and her dark hair draped over her face.

She was the personification of Death. Literally, she was Death and was a concubine of House Potter and any other houses that Harry may be heir to as well. The master of Death thing was pretty literally.

"Good, afternoon, master," Death commented in a sunny tone.

"Good afternoon, Dee," Harry answered her. She looked towards him with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Elvis got away from me again," Dee pouted. She clutched her fist.

Elvis was more resourceful than he looked.

"Well, you'll be bound to catch him eventually," Harry responded when he walked over towards her.

Only in his life could Death chilling on his couch and sipping a Coke while watching her stories after a long day of reaping make any sense whatsoever.

"So, how was your day?" Death asked.

"It was pretty productive," Harry answered. He decided to leave her to her own devices when he made his way off.

Harry passed a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes, dressed in a tight black top and a matching black leather skirt with thigh high boots.

"Afternoon, Harry," she commented.

"Hi, Kara," Harry said. He swept her into a sweeping hug and gave her kiss. "I'll see you in a little bit for dinner."

"I'll be there," Kara answered.

"I'll be right back, I got to say hello to the other nineteen versions of you," Harry said. Kara laughed in amusement.

She wasn't quite sure if it was nineteen versions but it was pretty close. Harry and her had a lot of dimension hopping adventures.

"Oh, by the way, my mother's coming over for dinner this weekend," Kara informed him. "She's looking forward to seeing you again."

Harry smiled. His best friend since he was eleven, now his wife, and partner in crime in everything, gave him a wicked smile. It went without saying what that meant.

"So, did you bag any MILFs today?" Kara asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Harry informed her.

"Oh, nice one," Kara said with a smile. Lady Potter grinned wickedly. "Bitch likely is in need of a good fucking."

"Yes, she was," Harry said. "So, do you have any potential recruits?"

"Yeah, a couple," Kara admitted. "That alternate universe female version of you, she paid off, didn't she? She brought along another version of me, a version of your mother, and your alternate universe's mother's younger sister, who has twins. Twins, I should note were the biological children of your mother and said sister, because you know….magic."

"Oh the possibilities," Harry answered.

His beautiful wife grinned and she would have to agree. She saw several more blondes file out of the room.

Nineteen different versions of Kara, there might have been a couple more that had been there since this morning.

"Did you go universe hopping without me?" Harry asked her.

"Maybe," Kara admitted. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Just wait and find out," Harry answered.

Kara couldn't help but shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

__If you thought that there was any conceivable way that Kara wasn't going to appear, then you are naïve. Anyone who keeps reading my stories, and actually is surprised that Kara shows up in every one of them and turns around to bitch about it, then….well I'll be blunt, you're a mother fucking idiot. Go read something that you'd like and leave me to write the stories that I want to write. __

_On a lighter note, Death just casually chilling on Harry's couch in between scores may amuse me and only me, but I don't care. _


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne Greengrass was voted at Hogwarts the most popular girl that you never heard of. She had no idea what that even was supposed to mean. She supposed that should be considered an honor. She kept her head down, didn't piss off anyone on either side. There was a surprisingly large chunk of the magical world that would have just preferred to sit back and watch Dumbledore and Voldemort whip out their wands and wave them at each other.

That wasn't quite the image that she was going for. Daphne closed her eyes and sighed. She turned around and nearly ran into Harry Fucking Potter.

"You know, I swear that you get off with giving women heart failure," Daphne said. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you that by the way?"

"A few might have mentioned it, yes," Harry agreed. He shifted his shoulders when his gaze met Daphne's bright blue eyes. "There's a list that's forming. You're not the first person who brought this up, nor would you be the last? Lois was the first to bring it up but that's honestly beside the point."

"I take it you're not here for a lunchtime quickie," Daphne stated.

"Not right now, but keep your schedule open for later," Harry said with a wink.

"Right," Daphne commented. The White Queen of the Slytherin house, with all due respect to any other people to hold that title, looked at him. "What exactly do you need?"

"Just to let you know that Malfoy's trial is going to be a week from Wednesday and he's not the only one who is being called out on the carpet," Harry replied. "There are eight former Death Eaters that claimed that they were under the Imperius Curse. Maybe one of them has a case."

"But you doubt it," Daphne said. Harry gave her a smile.

"Yes, if they're under the Imperius Curse, then I will snog Dolores Umbridge right in the middle of Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"First of all, ew," Daphne said pulling a face. "And second of all, I'm pretty sure that Dementor beat you to the punch."

"Heard that Umbridge slipped him some tongue," Harry answered.

"Damn you Potter, must you put images in my head that won't get out," Daphne commented. She wanted to place her head down the toilet just because.

"Sorry," Harry said. He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss.

His mere kiss caused her panties to soak. She damned him for that because she didn't have a fresh change on her. When Harry Potter was around, she should have had those spare panties around.

"So, does that help?" Harry asked.

"Some," Daphne admitted. "The Ministry is going to pitch a bitch that we're handling the trials. They can't really do anything but suggest the trial goes to the Wizengamot. Unless they want to take this to the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Something tells me they don't want to go there," Harry answered. The ICW was not too happy with the British Ministry. They used the entire Voldemort thing as an excuse to loosen the Ministry's stranglehold.

With Dumbledore dead, there was no one savvy enough to hold the monopoly on the European magical governments. Well Harry was, but he had far bigger fish to fry. If he had to deal with the magical UN every day of his life, he might have to go insane.

"Seems like some of the usual suspects right here," Daphne commented. "Malfoy seems to think that you won't throw him away."

"I've got just about enough information to throw him and his pals away for a long time," Harry answered. "He thinks because he pretended to have a change of heart, he's going to get away with what he's doing."

"Andromeda is taking care of most of everything, isn't she?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, she's good for it, and she's more than used to dealing with the Ministry," Harry said. "She was a magical defender for a long time before she decided that she had enough."

There was a flash of light that appeared next to Harry. A message appeared right on the table next to Daphne and Harry.

"Andromeda wants to see me," Harry said. He could tell that something came up or the Ministry was trying one of their tricks.

X-X-X

"Andromeda, I have to insist…."

"Lucius Malfoy's gold isn't really worth much around here, in the officially sanctioned government," Andromeda replied. "He'll be given a fair trial, he'll be given representation, evidence will be allowed to be given for his case, as much as evidence will be presented against his case."

"It's obvious that he was put underneath the Imperius Curse," one of the Ministry officials protested. Andromeda didn't know his name. She'd just call him Fudge the Second for sake of convenience.

"We'll have a certified healer check him out along with the others that are on trial," Andromeda commented.

"A Ministry certified healer has checked him out already," one of them protested.

In response, Andromeda reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I should have made my point a bit clearer. A healer who hasn't got his degree out of a cracker jack box should look him over."

There was a knock on the door. Andromeda was glad to be saved. The door opened and Harry invited himself in.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Harry asked.

"We feel that Lucius Malfoy should be given a fair trial underneath the eye of the Wizengamot," one of the Ministry officials stated.

"Oh, you do?" Harry asked. "The Department of Meta-Human relations disagrees and so does official government of this country. If Lucius was just linked to the death of magical people, you might have an argument. But several cursed artifacts in his possession have been linked to the death of non-magical people. Even if he didn't directly kill them, he's an accessory to the crime."

The men looked at Harry and tried to protest his words.

"Gentlemen, the Ministry's approval rate is at an all time low and mine is at an all time high, do you think this is a battle that you should fighting?" Harry asked.

The Ministry officials looked like they were about ready to protest that.

"Of course, if you want to take this to the ICW, then be my guest," Harry said. He knew that if this went to the ICW, then the Ministry would lose whatever power they had left. They didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," one of the Ministry officials commented. It was obvious that they were out of their element right here.

Andromeda gave a long sigh when the excused themselves from her office. She was pretty sure that they were going to be insufferable when Lucius got convicted.

"So, are you done here?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Andromeda agreed. Harry looked towards her. "Do you have time to go back to my place for a little bit? I've got a couple of things that I want to discuss away from any prying ears."

"I think that I can make the time," Harry said. He made sure that Andromeda packed things up. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

The two of them vanished from the office with a pop. Everything locked up behind them after Harry teleported them out of the office.

Andromeda dropped down to the ground with him. She didn't know how Harry did it. He managed to fine tune his abilities to make this rather seamless. Most times even for the most seasoned magical users, it was like being pushed through a really long tube.

Then again, that was apparation and what Harry was doing was teleportation. There were two different things.

Andromeda opened up the door of her house and walked inside. She walked off to get her and Harry some tea and cakes. After dealing with the Ministry, she wouldn't say no to something stronger at the moment.

"Sometimes, it's like going around in a circle," Andromeda said. She took a sip of her tea and smiled. "They don't want to lose any more faith and if Lucius gets convicted, that's another black mark against the Ministry."

"So they'd rather allow a murderer to walk free than to look like an idiot," Harry replied.

"You do remembers the hoops that we had to go through to make sure Umbridge answered for her crimes," Andromeda commented. "She tried to pass off the deaths of ninety six Muggleborns and their families as an accident, but we know that she's just as guilty as Voldemort."

"She got her trial, she was convicted, she tried to flee and well….she got a bit up close and personal with a Dementor," Harry recited. He took one of the cakes and ate it. "Can't stay that I feel too sorry for her."

"She should have been punted through the veil, screaming," Andromeda said. She had some excess cream on her fingers. She licked them clean, slowly, her tongue brushing over them. She made sure her eyes kept eye contact with Harry. "But she's just one symptom."

"Yeah, Ministry is going to be a problem because they don't learn from their mistakes," Harry replied. It was very easy to get them to give up a lot of power though. The ICW helped grease the wheels a little bit because there were numerous countries in there that held a grudge against the British magical government. "I've got to go to France tomorrow. Yaxley might be holed up there."

"Surprised half of them haven't run to Albania or Brazil," Andromeda offered. "Those are the two places that Gridelwald's followers were rumored to hole up after he was dead. They are safe havens for dark wizards."

"Which explains why Riddle went to Albania," Harry said. "Don't think that he could have crossed water in his form."

Harry felt Andromeda's foot brush up against his thigh for a moment. She acted innocent.

"You know, you've had a pretty stressful day, it seems."

"I was arguing back and forth with the Ministry officials for six hours before I called you up," Andromeda said. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Really, you lasted that long?" Harry asked her.

"Trust me, you grow immune to them after a while," Andromeda replied. She shrugged her shoulders and slowly rose to her feet.

Harry was a few inches taller than her. It was obvious what she wanted, what she needed. Harry swooped in and kissed her on the lips.

Andromeda closed her eyes and Harry's tongue went into her mouth. The dark haired female could feel him work himself into her mouth. She tried to dominate his tongue but she found that to be folly. She didn't know why she even tried, after not succeeding the first one hundred times.

Harry pushed her against the refrigerator chest first. She shivered when her nipples grew really hard.

"And how long have you been wet?" Harry asked. He slowly ran his fingers down her. "Would you like me to do something about that?"

He stripped off her panties in one fell swoop. Her pussy exposed for him and hungered for his throbbing man meat. Harry brushed himself against her hot slit and toyed with her. His hand cupped her breast.

"Yes, always," Andromeda begged him.

Harry was not one to leave someone like that hanging. He plowed his throbbing cock into her wet vice when he held the back of her head.

"Just relax, and let me ease away the stress."

Andromeda had to agree that there was nothing to ease away the stress than a good hard shagging and there was no one better to give her that than Harry Potter. The young man brushed his hand against her breast and she closed her eyes. He played with her nipples and they quickly hardened underneath his fingers.

"That's so good, that's so good," Harry whispered.

"I don't want to feel my legs," Andromeda begged him.

Harry turned her around and he wanted to look into her eyes. He pushed her up against the counter and brushed his manhood against her dripping slit.

"You know, that can be arranged," Harry said. He cupped her breast and she closed her eyes. He continued to play with her. His strong hands worked her body up to a fever pitch. Her breathing escalated when he hovered at her edge.

Her dripping hot pussy rubbed against his throbbing cock head. Harry held his hands on either side of her thighs and slowly began to push his hard meat inside her.

"Yes," Andromeda moaned. She could feel him completely inside her body.

Harry grabbed Andromeda's breasts and pushed his throbbing cock into the MILF's body when he fucked her against the counter. Her dripping hot cunt caressed him.

"We're just getting warmed up, you better be able to take it," Harry told her. Her legs wrapped around him. Her softness felt nice when they were around him. He pulled almost all the way out of her and sank his throbbing manhood into her. "I don't think that you're able to take it."

"Oh, yes I'm able to take it, please, harder, faster, better," she begged. Andromeda tightened her grip around his bicep and squeezed him. She encouraged his manhood to go into her body. Her silken caresses worked him over.

Andromeda felt the burn of him inside of her. He was using her body. She lived to please her master. She pumped her hips up and he sank into her.

"Cum, now," Harry hissed in her ear.

On cue, Andromeda's hot pussy clenched him. Her hips jerked up and down when he rammed into her body hard.

His throbbing cock rammed into her body and he pulled out of her. He scooped her up and walked her over.

Andromeda could feel him zoom up the stairs in a flash. She barely took note of her surroundings. They stopped in the middle part of the stairs. Her dripping pussy lips were spread. Harry slowly fingered her as he set her down on the stairs.

"Are you going to take me on every surface of the house?" Andromeda cooed.

"You know that you like it, my pureblood slut," Harry commented. His throbbing manhood brushed against her hot slit.

Andromeda pumped her hips up and she enjoyed this. His hands traveled over her nude and sweaty body. He plowed her down into the steps and he kept ramming her hard on the steps.

She thought that her back would be sore after he was done shagging her hard. It would be so very much worth it though. Her hot pussy clamped around him when he pumped into her. Andromeda's slick walls caressed him when he continued to plunge down into her. Her body felt amazing and she wrapped her legs around her.

"Fuck," Andromeda groaned. Her dripping hot pussy clenched around his throbbing manhood when he spiked into her from above.

"Very good, that's what we're doing," Harry said.

He pulled out of here and she groaned from the loss. He slapped her ass.

"You keep wiggling it and I'll keep smacking it."

"Why don't you fuck it?" Andromeda begged him.

"Hmm, good suggestion, pet," Harry told her.

"Yes, glad that you're pleased, master," Andromeda said. Harry moistened his finger with her juices. He then slammed his finger into her ass and slowly pumped in and out of it.

Her asshole was expertly manipulated when Harry worked it into her.

"How much do you want it?" Harry asked her. He sped up his fingering of her ass and that caused her to make the stairs extremely slick with her cum.

"Please, Harry," Andromeda begged him. His finger teased her needy asshole. He kept pushing his finger towards her edge. He played with her and made her beg for it.

"How much do you really want it?" Harry asked her.

"Please!" Andromeda begged him. His finger brushed against her asshole.

"Say it," Harry said.

"Master, please fuck my ass hard!" Andromeda begged him.

Her tight ass was properly lubricated for Harry to slide inside her. The woman could feel his cock go into her ass.

Harry could fee her squirm underneath him. He slammed himself into her tight ass. Andromeda whimpered when he entered her over and over again. His throbbing manhood worked into her body.

"You're nothing but my cheap little anal slut," Harry whispered in her ear. His manhood worked her ass over.

Andromeda was slumped over the stairs. He kept hammering her ass. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it to her bed at this rate. She sure hoped so. There was a lot of that Black stubbornness that made her want to push on.

"Yes, master, harder, harder, WRECK ME!" Andromeda yelled.

"Nothing will ever feel better than me," Harry told her. He pushed her face first onto one of the steps. They slid down and she was face first into her own cum. "Not anyone else, not any toys, not your fingers, nothing. The only thing that feels good inside me is you."

"Yes," Andromeda moaned. She could feel his hard cock push into her ass. Her tightness clenched around him.

Harry allowed her to cum one more time. She was really out of it on the steps. He decided to help her out.

The two of them were on the landing and Andromeda could hear her door swing open. After the hard fucking Harry gave her, she was still in happy land.

The next thing she knew, she was chained to the bed. There was a ball gag in her mouth. She bit through it but her moan was stifled.

Harry ran his finger slowly up her toes and worked his way up her right leg. He stopped short of the apex of her pussy. He did the same thing to the left leg.

Now his lips would do the same thing. His nose brushed up against her for a micro second. It was pure torture to feel what he could do to her. Andromeda thought that she would lose herself to her lust.

Her pussy gushed with cum and Harry dove into it. He sucked her cum from her dripping snatch. Her breathing escalated. She really wished that she could grab onto the back of her head. Alas she was pretty much tied up with no place to go.

Her needy body hungered for him. Andromeda whimpered when his finger brushed over her dripping hot slit. Harry kept playing with her and she wanted even more of him.

"And now, it's time for the climax."

He was going to finish off against her. Thanks to his abilities, he was able to store a heavy load and her body would be a beneficiary of it in a matter of moments.

"I know that you'll enjoy the present that I've been saving for you," Harry said. He slid into her body. Her tight snatch clenched around him when he pushed down into her. "I know that it something that you crave."

Andromeda could feel his cock hit in her pleasures spots that she didn't know could hit until she slept with Harry. His manhood pumped deep into her body. Her breathing escalated when she looked up at him.

"You know, ball gag is a pretty good idea in theory, but not so much in practice," Harry said. He waved his hand and removed it. "With it, I'm deprived of hearing you scream."

The sweet moans from the MILF beneath him was music to Harry's ears. He kept pumping into her body.

Andromeda could feel him play with her breasts. That caused her to get wet and wild when he continued to play and toy with her nipples.

"Please, I need it," Andromeda begged him. His manhood spiked deep into her body. The woman begged for him to go into her.

The dripping wet pussy slid around his tool and milked him. Harry was going to get a reward.

"You're going to be drowned in my cum," Harry said. He squeezed her breasts and she moaned and eagerly anticipated what was going to come.

Harry allowed the slow and sweat build up of her orgasm. His touches brought a rapid fire series of smaller orgasms to explode through her body. Her body heated up underneath him when Harry plowed into her from above.

"Please master, have I been a good pet?" Andromeda asked him. This young stud battered her pussy in ways that she didn't know were possible but she was glad that they were.

Harry clutched her ass from behind and worked deep into her. Her gushing cunt continued to work around her.

"This close," Andromeda moaned. She thought that she would pass out from the pleasure.

"You better stay awake from this, or you won't get anything for a month," Harry warned her sternly.

Andromeda willed her body to stay with Harry until the very end. He pumped himself into her body.

His throbbing manhood entered her body and this time he let it go. And boy did it go. He was like a fire hose when he injected her pussy with his fluids. He pumped them inside her.

Andromeda thrashed underneath him. Her pussy milked him. She made sure his cock was completely milked dry inside her.

Her hot, wet, juicy, pussy finally let Harry go. She stayed awake just long enough for the big finale. Her pussy was overflowing with their combined juices and she was covered in sweat. A content smile rested on her face.

"Rest well," Harry told her.

He had to head home and get some rest himself. Never could hurt to have an extra advantage when he was heading to France.

**To Be Continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to France had some business but mostly pleasure. Harry went over because one of the ex-Death Eaters who had had his house raided, was rumored to have a safe house in France. It was a pretty grey area that Harry was working with, to bring these people back home. The France and English magical governments were at each other's throats. It was a wonder they got the entire Triwizard mess set up.

Harry arrived outside. He had this business that would take place tomorrow. He went through painstaking effort to acquire a warrant that would allow this man to be brought back home for trial. The fact that he technically was in France illegally meant that there was a cause to be deported.

He would allow his people to get everything in order. The fact that there was some circumstantial evidence that the British Ministry helped this man escape and flee the country when Harry's people were closing on him meant that he could count on the help of the French magical government. That was his assumption anyway.

"Make sure you keep me posted," Harry said. The communication method they devised were far more safer than owls or the Floo or really anything the Ministry could track and monitor. It was only known to Harry and his inner circle.

"Trust me, he hasn't moved, he does have a woman young enough to be his daughter as his mistress though. She actually isn't that bright. We pried some incrementing information from her by getting her drunk."

"Oh, well I'm sure that will allow us to complete our investigation, contact me immediately if you need any help," Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure that we got this one."

"Excellent," Harry replied. He stepped forward and knocked on the door of the handsome manor house.

The door opened and a gorgeous blonde woman answered the door. Her features were enough to make a man's heart stop. Her blonde hair hung in curls down her face. She wore a button up blouse that contained a pair of breasts that were extremely real. They were high and firm and pretty big as well. Anyone would kill or at least severely maim to get their hands all over them. She had a dazzling pair of legs. The woman looked in her 20s, even though she was much older.

"Harry, this is a pleasant surprise," the woman commented. She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I trust that this isn't a social call."

"Well mostly not, I'm after a fugitive, another one that got off on the Imperius defense and was caught using the Imperius Curse," Harry said. He grimaced. "He used it on a Muggle female and after he had her entertain her, he made her drown herself in the bath tub."

"Why would the Ministry shelter such a horrible human being?" Appoline asked.

"That's a question I've been asking myself, there's so few purebloods left," Harry said. He found it amusing that out of the majority of wizards and witches Voldemort killed, a lot of them were purebloods, at least five or more generations of purely magical lineage behind them. He killed more than his fair share of half bloods and mundane born witches and wizards.

"It does seem like a matter of preservation," Appoline said. "Although they do not learn from history, where they will be destroyed if they keep hanging on."

"Yes, magical civilizations have fallen hard because of the same mistakes the Ministry failed to learn," Harry said. "I'm hoping that it will be a non-issue."

"Yes, but do come in," Appoline said. She invited Harry inside.

"Don't mind if I do," Harry replied. He walked inside. Appoline was a MILF one hundred percent of the way. He found that out first hand after he met her after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"It has been so quiet since my husband has died," Appoline said. She stepped behind Harry. "It's so lonely and boring around here you know. I'm really thinking about selling the manor and moving closer to you."

"Well, I'd love to have you, but I'm sure that the Manor is a good investment that you should keep on," Harry commented to her.

"Yes, I know that the Manor is good and that you'd love to have me," she whispered. She slowly stroked his abs when she worked on down. She closed her eyes and could feel him grow underneath the palm of her hand. "But I think that we should skip the formalities now that you're here."

She undid his pants and allowed his large bulge.

"Yes, why don't you show me what you have?" Harry asked her. "It's been a while, and I need a refresher course on how good you are."

Appoline smiled and she got down on her knees. Her hand wrapped around Harry's prick and she slowly stroked it. It grew in her hand. Her soft touch caused him to increase in size underneath her palm.

"Yes, I think that I should remind you," Appoline said. She shrugged her blouse off to reveal that she had an amazing set of breasts underneath.

Her breasts wrapped around his thick pole. She closed her eyes when she ran her breasts up and down and gave him a nice tit fuck.

Her hot lips found their way onto his throbbing head. Her lips assaulted him when she started to play with him.

Harry felt her well abled mouth. She worked him over with her breasts like a well-practiced whore. Her soft tits pumped him up and down. His manhood groaned when she kept working him over.

"So close, I can feel it," Appoline said. She was drooling when she worked her tits up and down his pole.

She rubbed his manhood between her nice breasts. His cock sized up and he was about ready to explode.

"I'm going to soak your fucking face, do you hear me?" Harry asked. "You're going to have cum all over your face and tits. You're going to look like such a whore."

"Mmm, I'm your whore, Harry," Appoline begged him. The MILF continued to work his rod up and down between her breasts.

He grunted when he felt something size up between his legs. He shot his thick load up and splashed onto her breasts.

Appoline stroked him to completion. Her soft breasts continued to work him over to the point where he hurt so hard.

"That's really good love," Appoline said. She cleaned the cum off of her breasts. The French Veela made sure that Harry's cum was cleaned off of her.

The goddess rose up her feet. She hiked her skirt up to reveal her stocking clad legs. The woman bent over the couch, swaying her ass.

She got it smacked hard.

"I know where your daughter gets it from," Harry whispered in her ear. He pushed his fingers between her legs and pumped in and out of her.

Her nipples grew extremely hard when Harry teased her. She could feel his cock growing harder against the back of her leg.

"I've been a pretty naughty woman," she whispered. The young man brushed her dripping hot pussy and kept playing with her hot folds. "Why don't you fuck me?"

"In a moment, but I'm going to make you beg for it," Harry said. "Taste yourself, taste how much you wanted it."

Appoline took his fingers deep into her mouth. She slowly worked her tongue around his digits and brought them into her mouth. She suckled on them when she brought them deep into her mouth. Her moans escalated when she brought them deep into her mouth.

"How is that?" Harry asked her.

"I do want this a lot," Appoline said. She tried to push him inside her. Harry slapped her on the rear and gave her a not so subtle warning to behave.

"Good things come to those who wait," Harry said.

He parted her thighs and decided to take a taste of her. His talented tongue manipulated her insides. He got her to cum hard from the merest of touches.

He used a slight charm to stimulate her nipples. The power that he pushed into the charms caused the blonde's thighs to part.

"I should take that not so subtle hint, shouldn't I?" Harry asked. He cupped her wet vagina when he worked into her.

"Yes, take me, please."

Her libido increased. Appoline was ruined from the very first moment that Harry got her hands on her. There was nothing that got her going other than him. There was absolutely nothing that got her going than him.

His manhood brushed against her dripping hot slit. The blonde wanted him. Her hot cunt was practically sucking in his cock.

"And now, for what you want."

Harry pushed into her dripping hot cunt from behind. He stretched all over her out. His hand rested on her tit as he pushed into her hard from behind.

"Oooooh, yes," Appoline moaned. Her quim twitched around him.

"You belong to me," Harry whispered. He leaned towards her and nipped on her neck.

He grabbed her ass when he pumped into her. His hands rested on her sweaty back when he rammed into her body. The woman's dripping hot cunt pumped him deep into her. He pushed her against the couch when he rammed her down.

Appoline's face was pushed into the pillow. The young wizard pumped into her body, over and over again. He slowed down a little bit.

Her pussy gushed out her cum. That allowed him to go deep into her slick center over and over again. He hammered deep into her when her dripping cunt caressed him. He kept working into her.

"And cum, again," Harry whispered. His hand leaned towards and touched her breasts.

Appoline's pussy thrashed when she clamped down onto him.

"And I can manipulate you into doing whatever I want, I'd do things men would only dream of," Harry whispered. He leaned towards her and grabbed her hair. He pumped into her. The MILF's tight woman tightened down onto him. "And I own you, I own you."

"Yes, fuck me harder," she begged him. She began cursing in French when Harry slammed deep into her from behind.

Harry had a pretty good idea what she was saying.

"And you kiss your daughters with that mouth," Harry whispered. He pumped into her dripping hot pussy from behind. He kept working into her from behind with long and hard thrusts.

"I do….many other things with this mouth to them, as you know," Appoline said.

"As I know, as I've witnessed," Harry replied. Harry rammed deep into her body. Her dripping pussy tightened around on his tool. "I've seen it….so good, so hot."

"Yes, I know that I am," Appoline said. She regained some of her swagger. He pumped harder into her from behind.

"Don't get too cocky," Harry whispered. He leaned towards her and cupped her breast.

"No, I'd just rather take your cock," Appoline said.

Harry's hands ran down her body. He pulled all the way out of her.

He turned her around so she was on top of him. Her dripping hot cunt worked down onto her. Her pussy felt so hot, so juicy, so wet. It felt completely sinful. The young man held his hands on her.

She rode him like a pony. The slapping sound of her wet thighs against his throbbing cock felt extremely hot. The woman grinded her womanhood down onto her.

"Yes, suck them," Appoline begged him.

His mouth worked her over when hot nipples. He milked her nipples with his mouth and that caused her to coo.

The molten hot juices when the young woman spiked down onto him. She grinded her dripping quim around him and Harry pumped into her from in response.

Harry cupped her tits and she looked at him. She came down from an amazing orgasm when she came down onto his throbbing hard pole.

Appoline continued to ride him. Her pussy clenched around him. He grabbed her shapely ass when he came down onto him. The woman's hot pussy clenched down onto him when she groped him when he came up and down on her.

"Yes, you're going to cum for me," Appoline begged him. Her hair flipped about her sweaty face when she kept grinding up and down on her. He grabbed her and slowed down her movement.

"Oh, I think that I will," Harry agreed with her. Appoline could feel the fucking slowed down for a moment. He allowed her to ride him but it was at a slower pace. "But I think that it will be done on my terms."

Harry pulled out of her and turned her over.

"But nice try," Harry whispered. He had her bent over her lap and spanked her ass.

"Harry!" Appoline moaned. His hand smacked over and over against her ass. She came hard every time she smacked her ass.

"You like flaunting your ass so much that I'm going to fuck it now," Harry said.

Harry's cock was well lubricated when he pushed into her ass. She squealed when Harry grabbed her arms when he rammed into her head.

She cursed out in France when his manhood crammed into her. Her French was crazed when he worked into her. His heavy balls slammed into her tight ass when he rammed into her harder, harder. He was pretty sure that it translated into something like "fuck my ass" or something. He pushed into her hard from behind.

His hands roamed towards her breasts and groped them. He squeezed them and held them. He molested and massaged her breasts. Each touch caused her dripping snatch to close down onto him. Her pussy pumped him when he kept working into her hard from behind.

"Harder, harder!" Appoline yelled. She really moaned loudly when Harry rammed into her hard.

Her ass clenched him when he worked into her from behind. She could feel him plow into her ass when he kept hammering her.

He pushed her down face first. She bit into the pillow to stifle her moans.

"Oh that won't do," Harry told her. He pulled her head up and nibbled on her ear. "I want to hear everything, everything, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Appoline moaned hotly. He rammed into her ass hard from behind. The woman's ass was being battered.

She wasn't going to be able to sit for a week. It was going to be worth it.

"You're going to get a big load in your ass like the Veela whore you are," Harry said. She kept cursing in French. "Oh, that's how much you want it, is it?"

Harry slammed his manhood into her. His balls clenched when he pushed into her ass from behind. He held onto her ass when he worked into her. He kept thrusting into her with rapid fire thrusts.

He felt his orgasm boiling over. He closed his eyes. He made sure to split his focus between her pussy and ass. He was pretty quick with this.

Appoline moaned when Harry slammed into her from behind. The young wizard kept slamming into her body from behind. He kept striking his thrusts into her ass repeatedly over and over again from behind. He held his hands on her ass.

"Cum, please cum," Appoline moaned. She could feel his fingers pump into her.

"Oh, I think that you're going to be the one that was going to be cum," Harry grunted. His throbbing manhood slammed into her ass. He finger fucked her pussy to completion.

He made her taste her cream when he switched off on her. He gave her a few more pumps deep into her ass. His thrusts increased when he worked into her hard from behind. Harry closed his eyes when he kept pumping into her from behind.

Appoline shuddered when Harry slammed into her. He nearly crawled to a stop and then he slammed into her a few more times.

The next time she came, he came as well. His balls tightened when he pumped into her from behind. He launched a huge load of cum into her ass. He drained the contents of his balls into her ass. Each thrust brought more pleasure through her body.

The blonde MILF shuddered. Her body collapsed down on the couch. There was a pleasurable smile on her face when she was tight and sticky.

He pulled out of her. Harry leaned over her.

"You'd come back by for seconds before you leave, won't you?" Appoline asked him. She looked up at him with an amount of pleasure flickering through her eyes. Her lips moistened when she looked up at him.

"Of course," Harry replied to her. He leaned down towards her and gave her a nice kiss.

He allowed her to rest after their little encounter. He stepped forward.

"We have him, only took one clear shot to knock him out."

"Excellent, figured that you didn't need my help for a coward like that," Harry answered. "He'll be a key witness at Lucius's trial, especially if he thinks that it will save his own skin. I got a couple more matters to take care of, before we take him back home."

Business would come first and then Harry returned to pleasure.

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters. Not too bad for something that is functionally a one shot. Kara's mother, Alura, and then Lily for the main event. And any complaints about there not being any more chapters will cause this story to get deleted and you'll never see it finished. Think I'm bluffing? Well I'm not. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Close Encounters. **

* * *

><p>Harry was back from the trip to France. He knew that he would be back a few more times, but he needed to make those who preyed on the innocent realize that there was no place on Earth that they could hide and get away with their crimes. The young man took a step forward and allowed himself a smile.<p>

"Lucius is out of excuses," Daphne told him. "He's slowly realizing that the Imperius defense doesn't exactly fly in this court. When his trial happens, that's going to be interesting."

"The Ministry isn't causing any difficulties, are they?" Harry asked. That caused Daphne to scoff in response. "Yeah, I know, that's a stupid question to be honest. It's the Ministry, of course they're causing difficulties."

Daphne sounded disgusted. "I sometimes wonder why we even allow them the little power that they have."

Harry had long and hard thought about this fact. He had an explanation of sorts regarding it however. "The Ministry is far better to leave where we can keep an eye on them, then to allow them to run amuck in the real world. Better to hide them out in their own corner of the world where they can do a minimal amount of damage."

"Yes, that's true," Daphne agreed. The woman hated to admit that Harry was right. "The good news is that our little convict you caught in France…"

"Well, I didn't catch him, that was our squad that caught him," Harry corrected her. "He didn't put up that much of a fight."

"He was a coward, they never do when they're trapped with a real conflict," Daphne replied. "And he's willing to give up a lot of incriminating information. Some people in the Ministry knew things that were going on."

"Yes, I'm not surprised, oddly enough," Harry answered dryly.

"And some were naturally ignorant or preferred not to poke their nose into things that didn't concern them," Daphne said. "I suppose that we shouldn't really be too surprised. It is a government."

"One of humanity's most frustrating inventions," Harry commented. "Keep me posted. Kara and I have developed a prison where people like Lucius Malfoy aren't going to get out any time soon."

"Oh, and that is…..?" Daphne said before she trailed off in a mutter. She realized where the prison was located and she knew that there would be no way out.

"Never has a life sentence been more terrifying sentence than the death penalty," Harry commented dryly.

Daphne nodded, she would have to agree with that sentiment. Never had that truly been the case.

"Just keep me posted, Kara's mother is in town, and I promised to greet her," Harry replied. "And you know what that entails."

"I know that you have plans and not to pester you unless it's an emergency," Daphne answered. She brushed her hair back and smiled. "But, we have things well covered. The Ministry is spinning things so fast you'd think that they were a top."

"Well, eventually they won't know where they are," Harry said. "And I heard that the ICW isn't happy that they're dumping their most armed and dangerous on other countries."

"Well, that may prove to be interesting," Daphne said. "See you later."

Harry figured that these cases were a slam dunk with the mountains full of evidence. He did hope that some of these people had a more creative defense then claiming the Imperius Curse, which had been disqualified by being allowed after all medical tests turned up no traces of any of these men ever had been underneath the Imperius Curse.

That was a step that the Ministry skipped but when gold flowed, things happened. Harry had more gold than all of these pureblood idiots put together. He also had a giant mystical castle that doubled as a spaceship that can take him anywhere in reality.

Speaking of which, Harry entered the spaceship and he smiled. His lovely wife greeted him. Kara dressed herself in a snug blue top that wrapped around her ample breasts. Her flowing red mini-skirt stopped an inch below her thighs. She wore a pair of red silk stockings that covered her delicious legs.

"Harry, you're back!" Kara cried. She threw her arms around Harry and caught him with a passionate kiss. Her lips pushed against his. "So, how was France?"

"Got a lot done, got a couple people done," Harry answered. "So, is your mother here?"

"Yes, she's waiting for you," Kara commented. An impish grin slowly crossed her face. "She's waiting for you upstairs in our bedroom."

Harry smiled when he saw what Kara was up to. She knew how to always greet him back from a long trip. There was a reason why she was his Head Alpha. For some, the term Head Alpha might seem like a contradiction, but given that Harry attracted many beautiful women, it was a term that was completely and utterly accurately.

She stepped closer towards him and closed the gap between the two of them once again with a kiss.

"Come on," Kara insisted. "We don't want to keep my mother waiting."

"Especially given that I'm sure you really warmed her up so she'd be nice and ready for me," Harry replied to her. Kara turned around and frowned. "Tell me that I'm wrong."

"No, you're not wrong," Kara agreed. The two of them made their way up the stairs. They could have used the elevator, they could have flown. This was a better way to build up anticipation and boy, there was some anticipation being built up.

It took a few moments for them to get up there. The door opened.

Kara had Alura tied up to the bed. That wasn't really a new sight for Harry. There was a bow that wrapped around her mouth, one around her breasts, and another tightly around her pussy. The beautiful blonde had all of the perfections of her race. Her sleek blonde hair shined in the light. A pair of glasses added to her beauty and sophistication. Her body had a nice perfect set of hour glass curves and a long pair of legs that stretched on for miles.

"Well, Harry, aren't you going to unveil your gift?" Kara asked. She looked over and she placed her hand on her mother's bare stomach.

Alura shivered when she was on the bed. Her daughter and Harry rescued her from the bottled city a long time ago and then they bonded. The other citizens in the bottled city were also female, so Harry acquired a few more party favors.

Harry reached over and stroked her face. He kissed the side of her mouth underneath the bow.

Alura caused her eyes and just felt Harry's tender passions. Her daughter went to work stroking her legs and slowly worked down.

Harry was working on her top half and Kara worked on her bottom half. The two of them caused her passions to escalate. The fact she was tied to the bed and unable to do much of anything just made things even more intolerable.

Harry and Kara met above her pussy with another kiss. Kara stepped away and slowly stripped off Harry's shirt. They were making sure her eyes watched Harry's body being exposed bit by bit.

"This is so hot, I think she's going to burn up from frustration," Harry replied.

Since she had the same powers that Kara and her kind did, she could break through the bindings any time she wanted. She didn't though which showed how submissive she was to Harry and Kara.

Kara kissed all the way down Harry's chest, stopping to suck on his nipples. She licked his abs and then she decided to remove his pants.

She squeezed his throbbing bulge on the other end of his pants. Kara smiled when she heard her mother's needy moan. She pulled down Harry's pants and his large thick cock sprang outwards.

"It's making her wet, I can tell," Kara said. She gave Harry's cock a casual stroke.

"Like you have room to talk," Harry said. Kara smiled. "Like mother, like daughter."

He slapped her on the ass and that caused her to jump into the air in surprise. Grinning at the reaction, Harry turned to Alura.

Alura shivered when she was on the bed. Kara sauntered over towards her mother. She stood at her head and stroked it calmly.

"May I?" Kara asked Harry. She gestured to the bow wrapped around Alura's mouth, gagging her.

"Be my guest," Harry told her. Kara reached on in and slowly removed the bow from Alura's mouth. It ungagged her.

"Oh, great Rao, don't tease me," Alura whimpered. Harry slowly kissed up and down her legs, and met his way towards her thigh.

"But teasing is half the fun," Kara said. She kissed her mother heatedly. Alura leaned into the kiss, her daughter's tongue overwhelming and dominating her.

Speaking of tongues overwhelming and dominating her, Harry removed the bow from her. He slowly unveiled her dripping snatch before him. Her honey rolled down her legs.

Kara smiled and kept kissing Alura. She saw her husband's tongue drive deep into Alura's hot pussy.

Alura felt her insides be pleasured by this masterful tongue. She wished that she could grab onto the back of Harry's head but she couldn't due to the fact that her arms were bound. Harry sucked into her.

'_You hot bitch,' _Harry hissed. _'I love the taste of you and I'm going to make you cum over and over again. And then I'm going to take my throbbing hard cock into your body and make you scream my name many times.'_

Kara smiled when she felt her mother moan deep into her mouth. Alura's passions grew with equal intensity. Harry's tongue did a nice job in probing her pussy.

Harry came up from her. Kara zipped over and wrapped her arms around Harry. She kissed Harry, happily tasting her mother on his mouth.

"Time for the next round," Harry whispered. Kara walked over and sat at Alura's head. She stroked the blonde's hair.

"Please, take me, make me yours," Alura begged him. His finger brushed deep into her dripping hot pussy and he pumped in and out of it at a rapid fire rate.

"Oh, you are mine, but this is a reminder," Harry said. He leaned towards her and unraveled her bow from her breasts.

Her breasts exposed to him, round and for his taking. Harry squeezed them when he edged his throbbing manhood just bare inches away from her sopping center. He teased her.

"Harry, drive your big cock into my mother's pussy and make her scream into mine," Kara begged him. It was obviously that she didn't have any panties on underneath her skirt as she lowered her mound down on mother's mouth.

Alura obediently pressed her tongue into her daughter's perfect pussy. She tasted the fruits of her own creation and it caused more juices to flow through her legs.

Harry's monster cock hovered over her dripping pussy. The beautiful blonde Kryptonian MILF was about ready to be penetrated. Harry held his hands over her thighs and he pushed himself into her hard.

"Damn, she stays so tight," Harry grunted. He felt Alura's perfect pussy tighten around him when he plowed into her form above.

"Yes, that's a perk of our abilities," Kara breathed. She was really feeling the pleasure of her mother's tongue lapping up her tender juices.

Alura's legs were finally allowed movement by Harry. She thanked her lover for his gift by wrapping them tightly around him. Harry held onto her and plowed deep down into her.

"You can feel her, can't you Kara?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she's a screamer," Kara agreed feverishly. She could feel Alura's wanton moans assault her pussy. The blonde grinded her hot pussy down on Alura's face. "But then again, who could blame her? Your cock is so much bigger than my father's, she said so herself."

"Yes, I can tell by how tight her pussy is," Harry grunted. Alura's legs wrapped tightly around Harry when he pushed into her.

Alura could feel her body be pleasured. Harry reached forward and played with her breasts.

"Ooooh, that looks like fun," Kara cooed with a smirk on her face. "Do you mind if I join in?"

"Be my guest," Harry offered her. Kara greedily joined him in playing with her mother's firm breasts. They were as perky as a teenager's thanks to the gifts of the yellow solar radiation.

Alura felt Harry touch an intense spot deep within her core. His thrusts got her cumming hard around his cock.

"Return the favor mother, milk his big cock with every drop of cum," Kara panted. Her mother seemed to be intent in licking Kara's dripping hot pussy.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what she intends to do, her cunt can't have enough of my big cock," Harry grunted. "Like mother, like daughter, am I correct?"

"Yes, she is!" Kara commented. She came all over her mother's face. Alura thrashed her hips up.

"Kinky bitch, drinking your own daughter's juices," Harry grunted. He pushed his manhood deep into her dripping hot pussy. Her wet snatch closed around him when Harry pumped into her. "But, that's the way I like it. I like my bitches all nice and kinky."

Alura pumped Harry's manhood. She summoned the power to her vaginal muscles and tried to milk his prick. Her panting escalated when he worked into her hot dripping cunt from above. Harry used his hands to feel her thighs and caused her grand pleasure.

Her slit closed around him when she milked him. The load from his balls was going to unload into her.

"I think that she's earned a nice little reward, wouldn't you say, Kara?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, she's such a good pussy eater, I think she deserves to be filled up with your seed," Kara whimpered. "Maybe you can give me a younger sister? And when she's old enough, she can suck your cock too and eat her mother's pussy out."

Alura's cunt clutched around Harry's prick at the thought of that, and Harry grunted. She wanted his cum. Every last single drop of it, she wanted it. Her body craved him. Her hips pushed up and down when he slammed himself into her tight body.

The woman panted when Harry entered her hard from above. Alura thought that she felt pleasure when her daughter and son-in-law played with her breasts.

"Such a good MILF pet," Harry whispered. "Cum hard, and I'll cum hard for you."

Alura's body became a slave to Harry's desires. The woman tightened her hot vice around his engorged prick.

Harry launched a load deep into her pussy. Alura's hips thrashed up and down when she milked him dry of every single last drop of cum.

He dumped his large load into Alura's waiting snatch. The blonde goddess tightened her hot walls around him when she kept milking him hard. The blonde's lips caressed him when he entered her body.

The blonde shivered after Harry launched several ropes of cum into her. She was overflowing with cum, it dripped from her cunt when Harry slowly pulled out of her.

"Amazing," Harry whispered. He smiled and meant that one hundred percent. He played with her folds.

Kara came off of her mother's face after she came on it. The young blonde offered Harry the opportunity to clean off Alura's face.

That was a challenge both of them rose to. Both of them slowly licked her face and caused her to moan underneath the efforts of their extremely talented and able tongues when they licked the juices off of her.

"Now, it's time to return the favor," Kara commented.

She walked forward and moved her way to being over the top of Alura's snatch. She ran her finger over her dripping slit when she slowly played with the woman.

"Yes, oh yes," Alura breathed. Her hot breath came up, her chest rose and it fell when Kara reached forward and grabbed her ample chest.

Kara dove right into her place of origin. She inhaled her mother's scent. Seconds later, she dove into the combined juices of Harry and her mother. That was an exciting combination that caused her to go completely wild when he slowly licked them from her. Alura pushed her hips up when Kara did so.

Harry could watch this erotic sight for a long time. His wife's pussy was bared for him and extremely wet. The heat coming off of it almost sucked him in. Harry reached towards her and ran his finger down her.

Kara's moans caused Alura to buck her hips up. The love between a mother and a daughter was one of the most beautiful sights imaginable.

"And now it's time," Harry said. He pushed into Kara's snug snatch. Her walls caressed him when he entered her.

He grunted when he plowed into her tight body. Kara's pussy always was the best, all nineteen of them. He caressed the body of his lovely pride and placed his hands underneath her shirt.

"Kara, honey, don't neglect Mommy," Alura begged her daughter. Kara's tongue scraped against her mother's pussy and vibrated into it at super speed. Alura enjoyed the intense tongue fucking.

She enjoyed that almost as much as Kara did with Harry fucking her from behind. His throbbing manhood kept working his way deep between Kara's thighs. He spread her legs when he went deep into her from behind. Several thrusts caused her body to rock hard.

Harry plowed into his wife again. Kara's wet pussy collapsed around him when he pushed into her body. Her dripping wet pussy held onto him when she pumped him hard.

Kara's moans were slightly muffled by Alura's pussy. Alura's hands now were freed and she made sure to hold Kara's head into her pussy. Alura felt Kara suck up the juices from her.

The three felt the intense nature of their joining. Kara's hot walls caressed Harry.

"Fuck my daughter's twat, fuck it hard, make her scream!" Alura said.

"Yes, I'm going to wreck her pussy, just like I wrecked yours," Harry grunted when he pumped into Kara from behind.

Kara moaned, she was more than okay with this. Harry kept hammering her hard from behind when he picked up the pace. His throbbing manhood pushed into her. Kara caressed him when he spiked into her.

All good things must arrive to a close. Harry hammered his wife and he could feel pressure build up into his balls.

He unleashed his load into her tight body. Kara's hot walls collapsed around him when she milked him.

The three of them had an amazing orgasm all at once. Their bodies shook from the pure pleasure of everything that they felt together.

Alura came to the same conclusion all of them would. "We should have more meetings like this."

**To Be Concluded In the Next Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Flower By Any Other Name**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy would finally be brought to justice. Harry smiled at that fact.<p>

"Don't try and look too broken up about his conviction, now," Daphne replied. She looked at Lucius with contempt. It was only a shame that they couldn't nail his spawn for something and put them in a nice little family cell together.

"Each person who testifies, they keep implicating Lucius on more things," Kara added. She played the role of Harry's personal assistant. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a nice pair of thick glasses. She wore a nice blouse that covered her body, along with a flowing skirt that stretched down past her legs. "I can't say that I feel sorry for him."

"I can't say I do either," Harry added. He reached on in and wrapped Kara's hand up in a nice and tight squeeze.

"Lucius Malfoy, you have been given an opportunity to say something regarding your actions," the judge commented. "But all you do is claim the Imperius Curse. You must be one of the weakest willed men on the planet, or you must think us as ignorant."

"I have a feeling that justice will prevail in the end," Lucius said. He was trying not to look too smug. The Ministry wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was too valuable.

"Yes, you smug shit, just keep smiling, you're about ready to be brought down several pegs," Kara whispered.

"The most damning information came from your wife, who gave us receipts of bribes that you gave to the rogue magical government," the judge commented.

"The Muggle government should be thankful that the Ministry allows it any power," Lucius said. He had said the wrong thing immediately. The water he had been given had been laced with a mild truth serum. It wasn't anything major, it just allowed his true personality to shine through.

It didn't put him in a dazed state where he gave robotic responses. It just removed that nice little filter from a person's mind that stopped people from saying what they really thought regarding any given situation.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy, you have now been convicted by this jury and the Ministry of Magic, as of this morning, has been sanctioned by the International Confederation of Wizards," the judge commented.

"Potter must have bribed them," Lucius snarled.

"Oh, that's ironic coming from you," Harry muttered.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy," the judge repeated. "The jury has considered the evidence. If you have anything to say for yourself, now is the time."

"Name your price," Lucius answered. He realized a second too late that was the wrong thing to say.

"And we'll add attempted bribery of a judge and jury to the list," the judge commented. A few in the audience wondered what was going on. Lucius Malfoy was normally a lot more subtle than this.

The procedure allowed for a trial underneath Lucius's real personality, as delightful as it might be. It was not a trial underneath some false mask.

The jury walked off, and Kara, Daphne, and Harry looked at each other.

"So?" Daphne asked both of them.

Kara answered this question happily. "Unless a meteor falls into the ceiling and kills us all, pretty good chance he's fucked."

Harry eyed the ceiling for a moment. His eyes flickered down and he returned.

Lucius shifted nervously. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. The worst that could happen was that he would be sent to Azkaban. He would have to find a way to escape. He didn't know what happened to the other accused. They were walked into the room, but they never left. He assumed that they were convicted and sent to Azkaban.

"Twenty seven proven charges, Mr. Malfoy," the judge commented swiftly. She looked over her glasses at Malfoy with content. "You have been sentenced."

"Yes, to Azkaban, I fear," Lucius commented.

"Not exactly," Harry said. He had been fucking waiting to do this to Malfoy for a very long time. Ever since the diary incident with Ginny Weasley in his second year, he had been waiting to do this. Sure, Dobby punking Lucius was somewhat satisfying, but it didn't account to being the accessory to the mind rape of an eleven year old girl. Kara and Harry had to work hard to help her work through her problems, given that her mother wasn't that forthcoming and had to be a raging bitch to lecture Ginny about what she did and ground her to her room instead of getting her serious help.

That was something that seemed to be lacking in the magical world.

"Your crimes were on par with some of the worst criminals in the universe," Alura added. She looked at him. "It is only fitting that you and your fellow Death Eaters are sent to a place in the universe that contains some of the worst criminals."

"I'm not a Death Eater, my mark has disappeared," Lucius said.

"We both know that everyone's marks disappeared once Voldemort fell," Harry said. "It happened before, it happened again. You've killed children, put people underneath the Imperius Curse and told them to do unspeakable things. In your world, if a Muggleborn is raped by a pureblood, and they bare their child, the Muggleborn is the one that is charged for attempted line theft, because she was asking for it."

Lucius had no response to that one.

"It's over for you, Lucius, I've been wanting to put you away for a long time," Harry said. "And notice that not even your own son is here to speak in your favor. He's actually grown a few brain cells over the years. That's impressive."

Alura held up the purple crystal. Lucius tried to run to the door, not knowing what would happen next.

"Only the strong survive where you're going," Alura commented lightly. "For most, it's a fate worse than death."

Lucius struggled. The chain wouldn't budge. His wand was snapped right before his very eyes.

That was the last thing that he saw before he was sent into the Phantom Zone, where he would linger for all time. Although knowing how weak he was, it wouldn't be too long.

It was a cleaner version of a death sentence in many ways, but in a twisted way, it gave them a more sporting chance.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter returned after that trial. Now that it was done, he returned back to the Castle. He was hoping for a nice and long vacation to a nice and remote place. There was an island where the population was exclusively women that seemed to be fairly fascinating. The young man walked forward into the room.<p>

He came face to face with his exact duplicate. Only there were a few differences. She was female, that was the biggest different. Her dark silky hair hung down her face. Her green eyes shined. She wore a tight black shirt that stretched down past her thighs. A large pair of breasts pressed against the tight shirt. She was wearing nothing but a lacy pair of black panties.

"Hey, Alex," Harry whispered. He wrapped his arms around his exact female twin.

"Mum and Aunt Rose are here," Alexandra Potter said. She leaned toward shim. "The twins couldn't make it, I'm afraid."

"Well that's unfortunate," Harry said. "But I'm sure we can all get together some other time."

"Yes," Alex agreed. She kissed him softly on the lips, nibbling his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and swiftly guided him back towards one of the many bedrooms.

"Want to score some free time before they notice that they're here," Alex said. She unbuttoned his shirt and slowly felt up his muscles, playing with his chest. She worked her hand slowly down his pants and softly wrapped her hand around his throbbing tool.

"Are you sure that they'd like that?" Harry asked her. A moment of amusement flashed through her eyes. Alex wrapped her hand around him and slowly pumped him. Her eyes met his with searing smile that burned.

"I think that it's worth dealing with the consequences," she whispered. She pulled down his pants. There was only one man who could satisfy her, not that she tried anything else. In her universe before it was destroyed by the great Crisis, she only satisfied other witches. "My wet pussy needs you Harry."

Harry pulled back her panties. Her lips were aroused and it was obvious that she wanted this for a long time. Harry scooped her up and threw her onto the bed.

Alex moaned at his strength when he pushed her back onto the bed. His manhood brushed across her dripping hot slit. She worked her hips up.

Harry pinned her hands behind the back of her neck and he slowly kissed her.

"I'm going to take the advice of many people who don't like me," Harry said. He smiled. "I will go fuck myself."

"Yes, please," Alex commented. Her hips rose up into the air. His thick manhood brushed against her smoldering hot walls.

Harry grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. Alex groaned when his massive member filled her tight body.

"Yes, take me, take me, take that huge cock into me!" Alex screamed out loud. The dark haired woman wrapped her walls around him.

"You crave my big cock, don't you?" Harry asked her. She bit down on her lip and she nodded in response. "You're nothing but a slut for my cock."

"Yes, baby, take that cock, and drill me, harder, yes, harder," Alex whimpered. "Make me cum."

"You'll only cum when I tell you that you'll cum," Harry whispered. He pinned her hands behind the back of her head. "You understand me?"

"Yes," Alex whimpered. Her walls tightened around him, but Harry controlled her orgasm.

Her shirt was ripped off and Harry decided to nibble on her breasts. Her sensitive nipples were attacked and Harry dipped his head into her chest. Alex screamed and panted when she kept pumping him up and down.

"That's a good spot!" she moaned. She clamped down onto him hard. His tool filled her body with each thrust.

"I know, I have you screaming nicely, don't I?" Harry asked. "You're going to wake up the entire castle."

"Yes, yes, yes," Alex moaned. Her walls clamped down onto him. Harry pushed himself deep into her body. Her walls slid around him. Her molten core caressed his manhood when he entered her from above. He rose up out of her and pushed himself into her. Several times in fact, he thrust into her body. Her core stretched when he entered her. Alex moaned hungrily. She felt so good, her pussy worked him over so much.

Harry relaxed his thrusts after a moment. He allowed Alex to come down from her latest orgasm.

He took the dark haired girl and flipped her over. He grabbed the back of her hair and made sure she knew who the boss was.

"Harry, please, please, my lord, I need your cock," she begged. Her voice was muffled when Harry forced her face into a pillow.

"Yes, I can feel that, and I feel how tight that you are around me," Harry grunted. His hands ran his hands around her breasts.

Alex's tight pussy wrapped around him. He pounded into her over and over again. He was stroked with her juicy pussy.

"Here it comes," Harry whispered. He rammed into her pussy. The young man leaned forward and his balls slammed against her ass.

"Yes, I can feel it, I can feel you," Alex whimpered. His hands brushed all over her body. She whined loudly when he played with her. His able hands kept working around his hands and he touched her breasts.

Harry grunted. His balls sized up and he launched a load of cum into her body. Alex thrashed on the bed when Harry injected a load of cum into her.

Alex collapsed onto the bed. He pulled out of her and turned around. It was obvious that they weren't alone.

"Now, Alex, honey, you know it's rude to get a taste without waiting."

Lily stood at the doorway. She was dressed in a slender black robe and not much else underneath. Her green eyes shined with lust. The woman took half of a step forward towards the two on the bed. Rose came next to her, looking like Lily's twin. She was dressed in a nice red robe that wrapped around her body. The two of them approached them.

"Do you think that you should give her a spanking?" Rose asked in a saucy voice.

"Yes, I think that we should," Lily replied. She ran her hands over her daughter's body and smiled when she looked at her son. "It was just like I used to do to you when we were children."

Harry wondered about this. He could see Lily drape Alex over her lap. Alex squirmed, but a light moan escaped from her mouth.

Lily slapped her tight rear and her ass reddened a little bit when Lily spanked it. Harry watched the erotic sight of Lily spanking Alex.

Rose eyed Harry's throbbing manhood. She reached over and grabbed him.

"Ah, it looks all hard and stiff," Rose whispered. She licked her lips when she looked at him. "Why don't I play with it a little bit?"

Rose leaned down and wrapped her hot mouth around his throbbing cock. Harry closed his eyes and felt Rose's hot mouth go on around him.

"Feels really good, auntie," Harry grunted. Her hot mouth tightened around him when she looked up. It looked like an extremely erotic sight with his hard cock in her tight mouth. Her green eyes gazed up at him.

Rose bathed his cock with salvia and went down onto him. She took him into her mouth deep and hard. She bobbed up and down on him and gained a fair amount of momentum when she continued to suck him. She hummed.

She stopped and smiled. She got up and got onto Harry's lap. Harry stripped her of her clothes. He revealed her firm body, with a nice set of lush breasts, a flat stomach, and a pussy with a small strip of red hair. She teased her pussy lips.

"Are you ready to give your auntie your nice hard dick?" Rose asked him. She bit down her lip.

"I'll make you scream until you can't take it any more," Harry said. He lifted his aunt up with her hips and slammed her down onto his throbbing cock. That caused her to close her eyes and Rose felt the pleasure.

Lily finished spanking Alex and now she drove her tongue between Alex's nice thighs. The redhead slowly lapped up the delicious juices that flowed from her daughter.

Alex moaned when her mother's talented tongue drove into her. She really knew how to eat her pussy. Lily assaulted her pussy and Alex wanted to return the favor.

"I think that could be arranged," Lily whispered. It was almost like that she understood her daughters thoughts.

Alex didn't waste any time in driving her tongue into Lily's dripping hot cunt. The witch used her Parseltongue abilities to cause her mother to have the time of her life and to cum extremely hard.

Rose tightened her arms around Harry's neck. Her eyes were glazed over and she bounced up and down onto him. She panted when she drove herself down onto his cock. The woman had the time of her life when she kept pushing herself up and down onto his hard rod. It sunk into her body when she brought her hips down onto him.

"Yes," Rose whispered. There was a moan that echoed from her body.

"It's nice to see that you're still with me," Harry said. He held her hips and made them go down onto him.

"Yes," Rose agreed," She wasn't really capable of saying anything much more coherent than that. Especially when Harry dove between her breasts and started to lick her.

"Just a second, you'll get everything that you want," Harry told her. Rose rocked herself up and down on his tool. She spiked herself down onto his tool when she rammed down onto his throbbing manhood.

Rose's entire body was shaken when Harry rammed himself into her. Her body tensed up and her orgasm was near.

His hands pushed her down onto his cock. Rose worked her hips down onto his throbbing member. It pushed deep into her body when she kept working herself up and down on his tool. She rode him amazingly. Her hot hips clenched down onto him.

His balls tightened and he launched a hot load of cum into her body. Rose felt a fire spread through her body. She came down onto his throbbing cock. It impacted into her tight vice when she worked herself up and down onto him.

"That feels really good," Rose panted. Her walls stroked him when she came down.

Lily panted on the bed. She could hear the screams of her sister as her daughter ate her pussy out.

"I think that I've got her all ready for you," Alex said with a smile. She could see Harry's cum leaking from Rose's pussy. She licked her lips.

"I'm glad," Harry said. He made his way over to Lily and prepared to dominate his mother. Her hot pussy lips were about ready to engulf him.

"Take me," Lily begged him. Her pussy wanted her son's cock. "Fuck your mother's pussy."

"Yes," Harry said and he slammed into her. Her legs kicked into the air and she spread herself far and wide.

Lily's walls stretched to accommodate his manhood. Harry pounded into the place where he was born from, well in a sense anyway. It was a nice enough feeling to make things erotic. Harry pushed into her body.

"Oh, god, that feels good!" Lily screamed. Harry's manhood spiked into her body from above. The redhead pushed around his throbbing manhood.

"The best you've ever felt," Harry commented.

Lily nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip when Harry pushed into her body. He speared into her body. The redhead MILF's pussy grew extremely tight. Her breasts swayed beneath him and Harry attacked them from the mouth.

The sounds of her moaning and the feeling of her hot pussy caressing him felt extremely good. Harry held her hips when he pumped down into her. The redhead shifted her body and Harry rammed deep into her body.

"Yes, oh, fuck Mummy's pussy."

"You're nothing, but a dirty slut, you crave your son's throbbing hard cock," Harry whispered to her. His mouth licked her nipples. It grew stiff in his mouth.

"Yes, hammer me, wreck me," Lily begged him. He held her hips and held her legs up. They spread and Harry fired a series of rapid fire thrusts into her.

She experienced so many orgasms that rocked her body. Lily panted when Harry's manhood speared into her body. The redhead's slick walls caressed him when Harry entered her. Over and over again his thrusts were nice and sharp.

Rose could feel her niece lick her walls. She thought that she was driven to the peak of pleasure when Harry had his way with her. She had no idea what pleasure was like.

Harry made sure that Lily was on top of him. Lily pressed her breasts down and eagerly kissed her son. Her tongue was pushed into his mouth. Harry took her tongue and sucked on it. Her moans escalated extremely loudly.

Lily pulled herself up on him and she pushed her hot cunt down onto him. Her juicy walls slid around him. She allowed her slick walls to caress his manhood when she rocked herself up and down. He reached up and touched her breasts.

He channeled a tiny bit of power through his hands. Lily's legs spread when she brought him deep into her. The redhead's bouncing got more frantic, more intense. She felt Harry bury deep inside her. Her body rocked when Harry slammed into her.

The actions got even more intense. Lily's hot walls caressed his manhood when she pumped him up and down. Harry's hands brushed over her breasts more. This caused her more pleasure and it felt her more pleasure.

Her slick walls caressed his throbbing cock. Her walls stretched when Harry went deep into her body. He reached up and twisted her nipple. His tongue slid over her nipple. He kissed her nipple and that caused her to spike through her body.

"You like that, don't you?" Harry asked her. Harry gripped her ass tightly.

"Yes, I love it," Lily panted. Her walls stretched out. A pleasurable fire spread through her loins. Harry channeled a bolt of magic towards her clit.

That really got Lily screaming out loud. She smashed her hips down onto him and rocked herself up and down.

Lily kept riding Harry up and down. The redhead slipped her hot walls and she clenched her throbbing cock. The woman's lips caressed around him when she rose herself up and down on him.

It was obvious now where Harry got his great stamina.

"Cum for me," Lily whispered.

"You first," Harry commented. He squeezed her breasts.

Lily's body obediently reacted to him. Her body thrashed when she clenched around him. He kept caressing her body. He sent another bolt of light through her clit. The redhead clenched around his body.

The redhead's body twitched around him. She grinded herself onto him. She pumped him and tried to get him to cum.

"Please, I need it," Lily begged him.

"How much do you need it?" Harry asked. He motorboarded his mother's magnificent breasts. She squeezed him.

"I really, really, need it," Lily panted. She nodded with pleasure when she rocked herself down onto him. Her body clutched him when she brought her dripping cunt down onto him.

Harry held his hands around her hips. He injected his hot seed into her inner chambers.

Lily panted when she rocked herself down onto him. The redhead's walls clenched him extremely hard and she whined extremely hard.

She collapsed down onto his body and panted. The quartet all basked in the afterglow of their fun.

"I think that we have more bonding to do."

Harry smiled, this was the life, and he knew there was many more adventures to cum.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>


End file.
